


The Tag Team Job

by Temaris



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bondage, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Kink, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Temaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kinkbingo 'sex toys (non-penetrating)', generously interpreted :D.  Threesomes.  Bondage.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tag Team Job

"Almost there," Parker said brightly, and reached between Hardison's legs to fasten the last of the straps in place.

"Watch it!" he yelped, and she carefully lifted his dick out of the way before tightening everything up.

"There, all done." She stepped back towards the bottom of the pulley system she'd rigged up. "Now, keep still and you'll be fine."

"Fine. Oh, sure, I'm going to be yaaaaaa! Parker!" The ropes held perfectly as she pulled swiftly, then figure of eight looped the end of the rope off against a stanchion in the wall, and knotted it in place. Alec was left dangling neatly in the middle of the double height room, dead center. "Get me down!" This had sounded a lot hotter when she was going to be in the climbing harness, naked and tied up...

"No," she said cheerfully -- far too cheerfully, and he twisted, trying to follow her as she moved around the room. "Just hang on."

"That almost sounded like a joke, Parker," a low voice drawled, and he slumped in the securely buckled body harness.

"Oh, perfect. That was all I needed. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Evening, Hardison," Eliot said mildly from almost directly below him. Eliot tilted his head back, and Alec crossed his legs pointedly. No point giving the man more ammunition. "You ladies got plans for the evening?"

"I asked him," Parker said. A rope whirred and suddenly she was in front of him, her own harness snug and concealing absolutely nothing. Unlike his, hers didn't appear to be pinching or chafing.

"Asked him! What do you mean, you asked him! This was going to be, you know--" He swung forward and nudged his bare shoulder against hers. "--a little alone time. Just us. As in, you and me, and not him," he said, a little plaintively.

"It is just us up here, " Parker said matter of factly, cocking her head at him as though she had no idea what he was getting at. Which couldn't be true because if she had no idea they wouldn't both be naked up here with Eliot staring up at the pair of them with a very disturbing expression in his beady little eyes.

Parker nudged him back, and then they were both swinging gently, slightly out of sync until Parker hooked a long leg around his hips, and dragged him in close, then produced a couple of karabiners (he wasn't thinking about where from, he wasn't wasn't wasn't *jesus*) and locked their harnesses, and not so incidentally their hips, tightly together. Alec swallowed hard. She was every bit as lithe and flexible as he'd always thought, and it took her only five seconds and a swift, balletic lift and shimmy, and he was fully inside her.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he groaned, "Holy--"

It was entirely Parker's fault, clearly, that he didn't hear the second pulley. Parker's strong hands on his back side, squeezing his ass rhythmically; her internal muscles working him to the same beat, leaving him no breath at all; her teeth nipping sharply across his shoulders, up his neck and along his jawline, drying his open, gasping mouth and disconnecting his brain entirely. She slid one hand slowly down his left arm, and then up, drawing it up with her, and looped something around his wrist. It wasn't until she did the same with his right hand that he realised he couldn't pull free, but as long as she kept on moving and wow, licking and um, squeezing, wow, he didn't mind too much.

He wasn't sure whose fault it was that he didn't *really* notice that a second person had joined in the games. Clearly, Parker bore some of the responsibility, but, dammit, how was he supposed to think when there was a warm body working his dick, and then more hands, broader, more callused, another body, bigger and hard where Parker's small breasts were soft, the man behind him solid and heavily muscled against his back.

The dick though, he definitely noticed the dick. He jerked away from the erection rubbing against his ass, but with no success at all. Parker stretched the leg she'd had hooked around Alec and dragged Eliot in closer, until the three of them were moving as one.

"I didn't, I don't think--"

"That sounds like a plan," Eliot said, and turned Alec's head firmly until their lips met. Alec swallowed, hard. Eliot's mouth was *sweet*, all tender little dips and dives, so different to the nipping, burning kisses Parker was bestowing on him. She stopped for a moment, and Eliot jerked back. Alec blinked dizzily.

"No *biting*, Parker," Eliot growled, and she actually giggled. When Alec looked, Eliot had a series of neat little double crescents up his neck, reddening as he watched into oval blotches, and Eliot was glaring at her.

"Make me," she said brightly. Alec frowned a little, then licked at one of the blotches. It looked painful, and Eliot groaned. Alec jerked his head back, but two hands -- one small, one large -- pushed his head back down. Eliot tasted pretty good, actually. Which, he figured later, was the only reason -- the ONLY reason! -- he didn't notice hands playing around with his ass.

It's not that he objected, per se. His ass *was* pretty nice, if he did say so himself, and he had no problem with Parker squeezing and fondling and generally pushing and pulling, and going places that most people weren't about to mess around with. Besides, when you've got your dick in a girl, it's not nice to complain about where her fingers are going. So, his ass, girl-hands: all good.

But the steady rubbing at his crack narrowed down to just his hole, and then it wasn't just fingers and sweat, but slip and slide and slick and dipping *in*, and someone hooked Alec's left leg up around Parker's waist, which, hey, made the ongoing fuck pretty interesting, and judging by the open mouthed look of bliss on Parker's face, it wasn't just him thinking so, and *then* there was, that was *definitely* dick. *Not* his dick. Which would have been logistically improbable in any case, though he did spare a passing thought to wonder if you *could*, but the thought was genuinely only passing, because, holy shit, that was *big* and it fucking *hurt*.

Eliot's arms were securely around him, and he was murmuring into Alec's ear like he was a spooked *horse*, and dammit, he wasn't spooked he was, he was--

"Easy, easy, there, just relax, let it happen, it's fine, you're fine--"

"*Damn* fine," he gasped back, and Eliot might have actually cracked a smile, judging by the hitch and shudder Parker gave, and the pause in Eliot's steady words, which, for the record, were not calming him down at *all*, just a person could only stay up on that highwire of shock for so long (and now he'd thought of it, 'highwire' was a word he was never, ever going to use around these two, because he could see *right* where that was going), and the burn was -- well, kinda fading. Fine.

"Breathe," Eliot murmured against his ear, then bit gently.

"Hey! What about no teeth? How come she's all 'no teeth Parker!', and then, me, it's teeth?"

"You don't like it?" Eliot shifted behind him, and Alec had no idea how he was getting leverage to fuck, but he sure as hell was moving slow and easy, in and out, and *man* those were some impressive muscles, because there was nothing, like *nothing* to brace against, and he didn't get seasick, which was good because they were rocking the *hell* out of the bodyharnesses and ropes, and really, you know, maybe Parker had a point. Anything was a sex toy if you just went about it right.

And damn, did those two know how to go about it right. Which was pretty much the end of any thinking at all for some time, until they were all done, tangled up and locked together, and sticky and sweaty.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use a shower," Parker said brightly, and she wiggled her hips, unclipped her karabiners and flipped down to the ground. "Race ya!" Alec's eyes were still bugging out slightly from her dismount as Eliot heaved himself off Alec's back with a groan, pulling out a little more carefully, which Alec was dimly grateful for. He thumped to the ground landing squarely on his two feet, rolling and bouncing back up again.

Alec grinned. Well. it wasn't quite how he'd planned things to go, but a threesome was pretty cool. And with any luck, and he was a lucky man, next up was shower sex. His grin widened for a moment, and then he frowned, wriggling in the harness, trying to figure out the straps and buckles. As soon as he figured out how to get out of the harness. And untie his hands.

"Guys?" He swung back and forth a few times, but the rope holding him up had been tied off at ground level. There was no extra length to slip down even if he was willing to try, and he couldn't reach the damn buckles. He'd cut it, except he was completely naked and had a distinct dearth of sharp implements. Not to mention: his hands were tied. "Guys?"

He heard the shower kick in and muffled giggles.

"Parker!!!"


End file.
